That thing called L O V E
by L0vBunnii
Summary: This story just follows Fem!England/Alice Kirkland as she goes to visit her friend America/Alfred Jones. If I don't get any reviews on this I won't continue it but I would love peoples opinions on if I should continue it or not and how I can improve :3
1. Chapter 1

That thing called L O V E...

Everything was blaring at me. Flashing lights of the black, London Taxi cabs making their way through the city and straight past me. Their bright lights mixed with the street lamps and the reflections of light shining off the Thames murky waters, blinding me. I breathed on my hands, trying to heat them up the best I could as I made my way to the London underground just infront of Big Ben. The mighty clock towered over me so high you could only just make out the details at the top. It chimed loudly through the lamp lit, winter night of the London streets, marking the time as 9 in the afternoon. Just a few more hours till my flight to America. To meet a close friend of mine. My hands started shaking slightly at the thought of it but I quickly shook it off and carried on walking down the stairs to the windy, underground tracks just ahead...

The train shook to a stop as a young womens voice announced that the train had arrived at heathrow airport over the radio before quickly warning everyone to mind the gap between the train and platform. Not like anyone listened to that anymore. I picked up my bag and stepped off the train as the doors quickly closed behind me. I sighed with relief. The never-ending hour of switching trains was over at last. I quickly figured out where to go to get to heathrow airport then made my way to the nearest esculator and slowly waited as I made my way up to ground level again.

There were lots of people in the airport. Some sat down on chairs waiting for their flights, others in the coffee shops sipping on their overly priced Starbucks coffee, while the last few we're either making their way to their flight docks or looking around the clothes shop that were neatly lined down the large white hall ways that towered up around me, clearing showing what was on the next floor. I sighed then looked at the time on my phone. Just as I expected, I had got here way to early. An hour early at that. I was just so worried that I would miss my flight so I ended up leaving earlier than needed just so I didn't end up worrying all the way here. _Maybe a cup of hot chocolate would calm me down_ I thought to myself as I looked over to the small Starbucks coffee shop. I winced at just the thought of the expensive, thick liquid. Yet... it still tasted so good! The thought of caramel and whipped cream on a steaming cup of hot chocolate with a small biscuit made me go. I mean... it was only once right? And I had plenty of pounds left that I didn't exchange into dollars incase something bad happened. I made my way up the stairs and found a empty table for me to sit as I waited for someone to come serve me. Soon enough a pretty, young girl with a small mole underneath her bottom lip came to take my order.

I smiled as she walked away with my caramel hot chocolate with extra whipped cream noted down on her pad, knowing she was only acting nice because everyone one of my pennies that I wasted on the expensive drink went into her little piggy bank.

After I had taken my time to gulp down my warm beverage I found myself in a small Tesco's express that I found, buying myself a western fried chicken wrap to keep me fed for the next 45 minutes as I waited paitently for my flight to arrive. I worked my way back down to the ground floor and sat myself in one of the empty, blue seats in the middle of the large airport, pulled my phone out of my pocket and stared at the screen for a while before smiling when I saw the name 'Alfred BurgerLovin Jones' there. I unlocked my phone then started to slowly read the text message, taking in everyone of his daft words that most of the time made no sense to me because they were so random.

_"YO! Alice! I hope your journey so far has been safe. I can't wait to see you again! I know you haven't got any credit left and can't text me back but just keep smiling all the way here for me okay? So the first thing I see of you is your smile! \(w)/"_

I laughed slightly as a small blush appeared on my cheeks, hidden by the red glasses I was wearing. That was Alfred alright... That was him...


	2. Chapter 2

That thing called L O V E...

2

A sigh of relief left my lips as I stepped off the aeroplane onto the concrete ground. I was so worn out from the four hour long trip and it felt so good to be back on the flat land. _Alfred better make it up to me... _I thought to myself as I wiped the bead of sweat off my head. America was so much hotter than England and I could never get used to it. I guess I was never in America long enough. I was usually only here for offical vists with Arthur and sometimes Scotty would come along. Though north Ireland didn't have any interest with coming with the rest of the Kirkland family. It felt so good to be able to come here for a break and to catch up with Alfred. He was always a laugh when I visted. Though my brother isn't very fond of him, I'll always remember Alfred as the small, little America I used to know. Since I helped Arthur raise him like a mother figure, though our bond is more like a close friendship than 'mother and son'. This caused us to have a stong relationship even after the revolutionary war.

I took off my jacket and headed for the exit dock to go collect my luggage and prey to god this so called 'hero' is on time to 'save' me from boredom and the scortching hot, well, to me, heat.

But I knew he wouldn't be here yet. Knowing this is Alfred we're talking about of course.

Shortly after I was waiting outside the airport, sat on a bench with my suitcase next to me and a nice cold bottle of water in my hand. Waiting for Alfred.

"I'm not _bloody_ surprised..." I sighed to myself before taking a quick sip of my water before nearly spitting it all out as Alfred found it funny to try and scare me. He laughed hesterically.

"Dude! Alice! Your reaction was just priceless, man!" Alfred laughed as he pointed at me, waving his arm frantically. I took a deep breath and stood up to face Alfred.

"Oh it's sooo nice to see you again too, Alfred!" I smiled cheekily with a sarcastic tune to my voice.

"Haha! It's nice to see you too!" Alfred beemed at me, completely clueless. I face palmed then laughed as Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" He asked as he patted his face.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it." I laughed to myself as Alfred made a stupid, annoyed face at me.

"You're too confusing sometimes!" Alfred said, laughing along with me before giving me a big bear hug which could of broken my petite body if he hugged me any harder. I struggled to hug him back before he let me go and smiled. I blushed lightly then smiled back at him.

"Well, hero, are you going to leave this young woman here with this heavy lugage in this sort of weather or what?" I said, still smiling.

"Well what sort of hero would I be!" He grinned then picked up my suitcase for me. I followed him over to his car and sat down in the shade of the front passenger seat as he loaded my stuff into the boot. It had only been a few minutes and I already felt comptable here in America, all thanks to Alfred.


End file.
